1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine for vending beverages in a cup or some other kind of container, and more particularly to a vending machine equipped with an image display device on the side facing customers for displaying a still or moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among vending machines for vending beverages in a cup or some other kind of container, a type equipped with an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) on the side facing customers is known. This type of vending machine contributes to promoting products by displaying a still or moving image that represents, for instance, information on an operation to buy an article from the vending machine or information on the articles themselves.
Incidentally, when image data of a small size, such as a still image or moving image of low image quality or a short duration, are to be displayed, a storage media of a relatively small capacity, such as a memory card, can be used for storing the data. However, when image data of a large size, such as a moving image or a still image of high image quality, are to be displayed, the use of a storage media having a capacity in the order of gigabytes or even above, such as an optical disk or a hard disk, is indispensable.
Thus, in order to display a moving image containing a large amount of data on the image display device of the vending machine, an image output device for reading image data out of a storage media such as an optical disk or a hard disk and outputting image signals should be incorporated into the vending machine in advance. This would increases the price of the vending machine probably to a level of a substantial disadvantage in its marketing.
Since it is up to the preference of the buyer of the vending machine whether or not to display a moving image containing a large amount of data on the image display device of that vending machine, if the incorporation of the image output device was made optional, it would be possible to offer the vending machine meeting the requirements of each individual buyer. Alternatively, if an image output device which the buyer already owns or separately purchases could be fitted to the vending machine after the purchase of the vending machine, the buyer would be able to display a moving image or the like containing a large amount of data as necessary.